1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptical device (particularly, a reflection type liquid crystal display device), and more particularly to a structure of each of a plurality of pixel electrodes provided in a pixel matrix circuit in the electrooptical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for manufacturing a TFT on an inexpensive glass substrate has been rapidly developed. The reason is that the demand for an AMLCD (Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display) has been increased.
In the AMLCD, a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element is disposed for each of several tens to several millions of pixels arranged in matrix, and an electric charge going in and out of each of pixel electrodes is controlled by a switching function of the TFT.
A liquid crystal is put between the respective pixel electrodes and an opposite electrode, and a kind of capacitor is formed. Thus, if an electric charge going in and out of the capacitor is controlled by the TFT, electrooptical characteristics of the liquid crystal are changed and light passing through a liquid crystal panel is controlled, so that picture display can be made.
As a phenomenon peculiar to a display device using such a liquid crystal, there is a phenomenon called disclination. Although the liquid crystal is arranged between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, with orientation having some regularity, there is a case where the orientation is disturbed by poor rubbing due to the asperities of the surface of the electrode. In this case, the function as a normal optical shutter is lost at that portion, and poor display, such as light leak, is caused.
Conventionally, although means, such as a structure of covering a TFT with a flattened film, have been contrived to prevent the disclination, the means do not necessarily become fundamental solutions. This is because even if a flattened film is used, it is impossible to flatten a difference in level at a contact portion of a finally formed pixel electrode.